China Roses
by Rafaperez
Summary: AWE. Will's thoughts after the battle is over


**Author** : MoiraShipper

 **Summary** : AWE. Will's thoughts after the battle is over.

 **Have a good read. Reviews!**

 **China roses**

 _One told me of China roses_

 _One a thousand nights and one night_

 _Earth's last picture, the end of evening_

 _Hue of indigo and blue_

 **China Roses-Enya**

Will was on the deck of the Flying Dutchman, his ship now. Around them, the departing pirate ships were celebrating the defeat of Davy Jones and Beckett, but the young captain preferred to be alone there as he watched a certain woman in the Black Pearl, beeside his ship. Elizabeth Swann had been the first thing his eyes had seen when he had risen, resurfacing with his ship.

Despite the anguish of the losses and disadvantage in the battle, she had remained strong and beautiful in her Oriental robes, a sword in her hands, her wet hair framing her golden face, and her brown eyes had widened, and then a smile had appeared on her face at the sight of her husband.

And Will had thought of her like the China roses they had seen when they traveled to Asia, looking for information to save Jack. So beautiful but distant now. Because he knew that to where he would go, traveling to the end of the world and taking the souls of those who died at sea, his wife couldn't go.

 _Elizabeth, my love_... He thought sadly as he stared at his wife in the Pearl, who was approaching the edge as a way to get closer and her eyes, which shone, said everything she felt.

He wanted so badly to go to the Pearl, bring her into his arms and kiss her passionately, feel her hands in his hair, and celebrate their victory, their marriage.

But they would have to wait. 10 years at sea, 1 day on land. And then, as he heard the footsteps of his father approaching him, Will looked up at the horizon, seeing that it was still day, and that he and Elizabeth would still have a couple of hours together on land before the sun went down and he followed in the Flying Dutchman, toward the green light of the horizon and he felt his hope returning.

When Will landed on the beach, spotting Elizabeth near the rocks, he smiled, before he saw a beautiful red China rose floating among the small waves that reached the the sand, and he was suppressed, before bending down and picking it up. Probably it had came from the pirate ship Empress, where Elizabeth had been before. Impossibly, but the rose had arrived there, survived the battle and floated.

When Elizabeth smiled, holding out her hand, he intertwined it with his and then raised his hand with the rose toward her hair, tucking it behind her ear, caressing her ear and flower and Elizabeth looked at him in surprise.

"It suits you, Mrs. Turner." He murmured in a voice hoarse with passion and Elizabeth laughed, her eyes shinning with emotion at his words. Now she was a Turner.

"I love you Will, and I'll keep your heart close to mine." She told him, standing in front of him and raising her hand, placing it over the scar of his chest and caressing it, and then looked at him with a beautiful smile, which made Will feel very happy.

"I know my love... And I promise that I will make our hours on this beach for you unforgettable, make it perfect." Will said, releasing her hand, bringing her to his chest by her back and stroking her hair until he touched the flower. "This flower has shown me that as much difficult it may be, the love we have is stronger than any situation put before us."

"Yes, my love, we are strong enough to make it happen..." Elizabeth agreed, and although she knew she would miss him so much in the next 10 years apart, they would still see each other and find a solution to break the curse and stay together.

"Keep your eyes on the horizon, for I'll do the same until we see each other again." He murmured, caressing her golden locks, and Elizabeth nodded, leaning her forehead against his for a moment, and laid a kiss on his lips.

And Will then interlaced their hands again and they both smiled, walking on the beach, feeling the sea breeze, finding a perfect place and there, Will hugged her, feeling her arms wrap around his neck, while he kissed her with passion, tasting her and feeling her lips pressing into his.

The place was perfect for their last day together in the next 10 years, the white sand with the crystalline waves of the sea enveloping the shore and the sun shining above them and lighting the horizon and slowly, without stopping kissing her, Will got rid of his shirt, throwing it on the sand and carefully, he laid Elizabeth with him over the it on the sand, seeing her so beautiful and in love with him and Will felt touched by the moment. It was all he'd ever wanted.

Elizabeth bent one leg, giving space for him and stroked his black hair, feeling the warmth of his chest, pressed to her, while one of Will's hand massaged her back in a slow rhythm, making her heart beat faster in happiness for what would happen, it was perfect, it was with her husband.

"Will..." She sighed, breaking the kiss and leaning her nose against his neck, caressing his hair, and Will lowered his face, lifting her hers with a smile, feeling her heartbeats accelerated. "I love you..."

"I love you too, my love..." He laid a kiss on her forehead, lowering then his lips to the flower behind her ear, murmuring words to her and then, Elizabeth smiled, meeting his lips in a kiss full of love that left him breathless.

Will slid the hand from her back to her waist, insode inside her shirt and caressing her as he deepened the kiss, parting her lips and feeling her tongue meet his and slowly, they removed their clothes, staring at each other with love and became one under the Caribbean sun. It was a new day for them as husband and wife and they knew it would be perfect because they loved each other.


End file.
